Aliens Attack!
by Roguey1
Summary: Lance, Kitty, Rogue, and Pietro get bored one night and decided to take a walk where the news have been saying people have been disapearing. ENJOY!


-1am BrotherHood House house, Party Paradise-  
  
*Pietro jumps on table with a spoon*  
  
Pietro (Singing): If you like to eat lots of sugar,  
  
if you like to be real hyper,  
  
If you like to drive your room-mates crazy  
  
& Run up & down the boarding house stairs....  
  
All: (Spoken)Then have we got a candy for you!  
  
All:(Singing): Pixie sticks, Pixie sticks, Pixie sticks, Pixie Sticks,  
  
Pixie sticks, pixie sticks, Pixie sticks, Pixie...sticks..  
  
Pietro: (Singing): Red & Blue, Pink & Green, Purple too,  
  
All: Pixie sticks.  
  
All: there's never ever ever been a candy like pixie sticks,  
  
there's never ever ever been a candy like pixie sticks,  
  
It's time for Pixie..Sti--ii--iiiiicks.  
  
*Pietro starts doing the running man until Lance pulls her off the table.*  
  
Lance: your crazy, i love it!!!  
  
Pietro: lets go do something!  
  
Lance: Like what?  
  
Kitty: I got a idea, lets go to BayVille Beach!!!  
  
Lance: You crazy!!! Haven't you seen the news lately?!? People that go there end up disappearing!!!!  
  
Rogue: And besides it's dark outside a great time to get ambushed!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Come-on guys! It'll be fun!  
  
Pietro: Yea, getting killed is fun!  
  
Kitty: Please.....cup cake....sugar....sweety....*puppy dog eyes to Lance.*  
  
Lance: aww....Fine!!!  
  
*They walk down to the beach. It was pitch black but you could see a bit.*  
  
Rogue: sooo......  
  
Pietro: lets go skinny dippin!!!  
  
*just then you heard something from the sky , it sounded like a plane that was really low to the ground. They look up.*  
  
Rogue: It's a bird!!!!  
  
Kitty: It's a plane!!!!  
  
Pietro: It's ANGEL.......  
  
Lance: NO! you dork!!! It's a f---- UFO!!!!!!! RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!!!!  
  
*They run as fast as their legs could go. Pietro being far ahead until he trips and Rogue stays back and tries to help him up but then a huge green light surrounded them and they started to float upward.*  
  
Kitty: Like Rogue!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over and grabs her ankle. The 3 float*  
  
Lance: Kitty Cat!!! *grabs her wrist.*  
  
*They were in the ship, they sat there till they just saw black and a HUGE pain went through their bodies. Then they just blacked out.* *When they woke up they were straped to a wall in slime it looked like. Rogue looks around.*  
  
Rogue: where's Pietro??  
  
*The 3 look down to see Pietro's back faceing them. He was on a table but straped by metal.*  
  
Pietro: Hey guys, finally awake!!! Ain't this cool!!! I wonder when i will wake up!  
  
Lance: This isnt a dream!!!!  
  
Pietro: yea it is.....your crazy! Since this is a dream then this what i always wanted to say, Lance stop wearing my boxers i saw a poop stain in them the other day, Kitty when will you ever not say "like" in a sentence??, Rogue I love you! Lance: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!  
  
*A door slides open to reveal Christaina A. and Britt Spears all green. There eyes were red and huge. They walk over to Pietro, Britt held up a tube*  
  
Pietro: uhh....what are ya' ganna do with that?? *gets nervous*  
  
*Christina was writing down stuff. Britt shoved the tube up Pietros anus. Pietros eyes got HUGE!!!!!!!*  
  
Pietro: AH!!! you crazy!!! Get it out Get it out!!!! Things come outta that not in it!!!!!!  
  
*The 3 laugh*  
  
Pietro: now i know what dogs feel like when they get this done!  
  
*Britt pulls it out and a green gas was in it. She eye'd it weirdly and opened it makeing a disquested look.*  
  
Pietro: TAKE THAT YOU CUNTS! HAHAHA!!! *Christina puts tape over his mouth. The two talk in odd voices. Then Britt pulled out a long needle.*  
  
Pietro: AHH!!!! *Christna knocks him out then pushes a button. Rogue gets lowered down. Britt squirts some liquid outta the needle and smiles at Rogue.*  
  
Rogue: AHHH!!! NEEDLE GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!  
  
*Pietro wakes up*  
  
Pietro: I'll save you! *tries to get up but remembers he was straped to a table.* Uhh....never mind.... heehee.....  
  
*Rogue gets jabbed w/ the needle and makes a small whimper. She was knocked out instantly. And was moved back up to the wall.*  
  
Kitty: WHAT THE HELL DID U DO!?!?!  
  
*Christina smiles at Lance and lowers him down to where she was.* *she ran a finger now his cheek. Then ran her hands threw his hair.*  
  
Lance: Hey the hair!!! LADY!!! YOU DEF!!!!  
  
*She kisses him. A long passionate kiss. When she pulled away Lance's lips were purple. He was pale and not awake anymore.*  
  
Pietro: uhhh.....Lance....dude.....wake-up!  
  
*Britt lowers Kitty and rams a needle in her shoulder and takes blood samples.*  
  
Kitty: I'm ganna die......We're ganna die......  
  
Pietro: This is a dream....*looks at Rogue to Lance then Kitty.* WE'RE GANNA DIE!!!!!!!  
  
*Christina looks at Lance and smiles happily then starts to run her fingers up his leg up....and up...and up.....*  
  
Kitty: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!! O-I'm so stupid!!!! *fases threw the slime and runs for Christina and knocks her on the ground. She got up and did a spin kick but missed, Kitty flipped backwards unhocking Pietro.*  
  
Kitty: Take care of Britt, can you handle it???  
  
Pietro: Yea!!! I can so anything!! *smiles like a kid and runs off.* My mom always said not to hit a lady but....you sure dont look like one. *socks her stomach and she doubles over coughing up yellow blood. She stands up and music starts to play. She starts to belly dance.*  
  
Britt sings: I'm a sllllavvve for you!!!! *Pietro starts to droll.*  
  
Kitty: Snap outta it!  
  
Pietro: HEY! Rogue wouldn't ever do anything like this for me!  
  
Kitty: How do you know??? *grins*  
  
*He shrugs then kicks Britt threw a door he runs after her down the stairs meanwhile Kitty was getting her butt woped by a slutty woman. Then when Christina went to kick her she grabbed her foot and threw her over twards the metal wall then bashed her head with a huge metal chair. Her head broke open and all kinds of bugs came flying out. Kitty ran to a computer. She fazes threw it and it explodes. The UFO was flying down ward now. Pietro came running up the stairs.* Kitty: Like, grab Lance, I'll like get Rogue she's lighter!!! *They grab them and run for the entrance door.* Pietro: I can't get this freakin' thing open!!! Kitty: Like, grab my hand! *He does, they faze threw and went flying towards the ground.* Pietro: AHH!!! WHAT DO WE DO!?!?! Kitty: Like, I DUNNO!!!!!!!! *They slam to the ground now unconscious. When they awoke they were at the X-Mansion.* Kitty: Like my head…… Beast: I see your awake, that was a hard fall. Kitty: Like, how's the others??? *looks to her right and see's the other 3 still asleep.* Beast: May I ask where you 4 have been? Kitty: There was like aliens!!! *Beast raises a eyebrow* Kitty: Like never mind….. *He just nods and leaves the room. A week later they were back to their normal selfs and feeling ten times better. The boys were going back home.* Pietro: See you ladies later! Bye Roguey! Lance: HEY! I can only call her that! Pietro: Save it for some one who cares!!! *kiss Rogues gloved hand and runs off in the speed of light.* Lance: C-ya-lata, I gotta catch up with that loser and kick his @ss. Kitty: Like buh-bye…. *kisses his cheek and runs off screaming for Pietro to stop. The 2 girls laugh and walk into the institute.*  
  
!THE END! 


End file.
